


I Wanna Love You, Even Though, the World is Bad.

by PeachyBaby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has so much love, F/F, F/M, Mild Smut (super mild), Multi, Poly triad, Pre-Poly, ace/aro jughead, and so many people she loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Veronica thinks the world is cruel, and Betty isn't sure if she disagrees. There are a lot of cruel things in this world.//Aka, four things that makes Betty hate the world, and one that doesn't.





	I Wanna Love You, Even Though, the World is Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't know how much I enjoyed writing Bughead friends until this fic. I had so much fun writing all these different characters.  
> Hope u enjoy!

Veronica thinks the world is cruel, and Betty isn't sure if she disagrees. There are a lot of cruel things in this world.

1.  
The way Jughead holds her hand. The poor boy. He tries so hard to be perfect. Brings her on dates (at restaurants other than pops) and slow dances with her to Louis Armstrong, lets his fingers dance up her arms. They don't kiss. Not often, anyway. Affection is shown with milkshakes and linked pinkies. Knowing looks exchanged in the halls. Showing up in the middle of the night to lay on Betty's floor and listen to audiobooks until the sun comes up and their eyes are too tired to cary on. Betty takes him on long car rides when Alice isn't home to put up a fuss about the car, and plays his favorite Jazz music, he pulls his beanie over her eyes as they giggle in the parking lot of a Denny's an hour away. She know he's trying, trying so hard to be something he's not.

They 'break up', and it's a quiet affair. He hiccup sobs as he comes out to her, afraid no one will ever love him for exactly who he is, and exactly how he wishes to exist.

"No one in this tiny town would ever understand who I am, and how I want to love," Jugheads words are muffled in the cotton of her sweater.  
Betty isn't as sad as she thought she would be. They eat burgers at Pops, sipping a coke as they chat only days later, and everything feels right in the world.

  
2.  
The bruises blooming around Cheryl Blossoms neck.  
They've always been there, even in elementary school, when everything was simpler. She would show up with a ring of light purple around her neck barely hidden by a scarf. Why no one had ever called the police had been confusing for her then, but it's clear to her now, this town is a mess, and will do anything for power (and Clifford Blossom has Power).  
Betty hates Clifford Blossom for a lot of things now, but back then, she had hated him every day for hurting her.

Cheryl, the self entitled bitch she is, deserves better than the shit she's been given. Even if Betty's heart sinks at the sight of Veronica's arms around Cheryl in the locker room. (Looking now, she isn't sure if it was because Veronica was comforting someone else, or because she wasn't the one comforting Cheryl).

They had been friends once, it seems like a fleeting moment now. Freshman year, tucked underneath the covers in Blossom Manor, longing looks from across a queen sized bed. Cheryl looks hauntingly small in that particular lighting, and it reminds Betty now of how she looked after being pulled out of the ice.  
Betty isn't entirely sure why or how it started, now. She remembers the fleeting looks from across the theatre room, a good luck kiss pressed on her cheek when Betty tried out for the play. A strawberry milkshake shared between two when they'd both been cast. The neon lights at Pop's somehow never fail to make Betty's head spin with thoughts of romance as she stares longingly at Cheryl's red painted lips. Even if her whole body was screaming at her, the words Alice had always pounded into her, 'the Blossoms are trouble, Elizabeth. Never get close to a Blossom, Elizabeth.' It seemed too natural then. The only thing she really wanted, was Cheryl.

They kiss once, in the back of the empty stage, Cheryl's wrists are mottled and purple, her eye blackened. She'd 'fallen down the stairs' over the weekend, and something in Betty breaks. Kisses her softly. This is what youth must have felt like, Betty thinks. Wishing one kiss could fix problems bigger than yourself.  
Cheryl tastes like fancy cucumber water, and a little like tears as Betty holds her head in her hands, thumbs wiping hot tears off Cheryl's cheeks. Betty kisses the bruises on her neck with quiet despair. If only Betty could fix her with every kiss.  
It's Betty's first taste of expensive lipstick, and she's already hooked.

They don't speak besides bitchy quips from across the hall after that.

  
3.  
The taste of Veronica kisses. Her lipstick tastes expensive, Betty thinks. Veronica kisses hungrily, cupping Betty's cheek, her thumb resting idly on Betty's chin. Licks into her mouth with bravado. She tastes like the sweetness of the plum she had eaten before practice and heady determination. Veronicas particular shade of red lipstick haunts her dreams. Smeared against the back of her hand as Veronica looks coyly at Cheryl, rage behind her eyes.  
Betty wakes up, sweaty and confused, and presses her legs together.

Veronica is an enigma, fucks shit up while her pearls rest daintily on her collarbones. She kisses who she wants to kiss and doesn't give a fuck what anyone has to say.  
(Betty wishes she could be more like Veronica).  
Veronica's mouth is her weapon of choice. Her words pierce like no blade. She is determined and fierce.  
And ever so sad.  
Betty doesn't think anyone notices the way she avoids home like the plague. She clings to Archie like someone clings to a life vest while their whole ship sinks. Like he's the only thing keeping her afloat.  
And Veronica knows she deserves better than a some washed up heartbreaker. As much as Archie means well, his heart just doesn't settle down.  
"I deserve better" just sounds less like words, and more like stolen kisses while no ones looking.

4.  
The look of Cheryl's mouth pressed hard against Veronica's.  
It's only spin the bottle, but rage flares in her stomach as she watches Veronica slip her tongue into Cheryl's mouth. It's undeniably attractive, the look of the only two girls she's ever loved, mouths pressing, in more of a clash for dominance, than a kiss. Cheryl grinds into Veronica's lap, and Betty can hear the soft groan she makes into Cheryl's mouth. She squeezes her thighs together.  
Neither of them spare a glance when they're done. Not even Veronica, who had kissed her lipstick off three times before they could leave for this party. It hurts more than the first time Archie and Veronica kissed, and that had felt like betrayal and she had barely known Ronnie then. Maybe it's bad that she wanted Veronica to feel so guilty, but she can't see over the red jealousy raring it's head, screaming at her. (She isn't really sure which girl it's about, but she pushes that down).

Betty presses Veronica into the cold tile of the Blossom's bathroom wall, fucks her senseless, heel of her palm grinding into her clit as she fucks into her with two fingers. Veronica's a moaning mess, unable to keep herself from letting her moans to herself.  
Betty's hopes Cheryl can hear them.

//

Veronica thinks the world is cruel, and Betty isn't sure if she agrees. There are a lot of good things in this world. (She could easily choose one).

1.

The feeling of being pressed between a passed out Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge. Cheryl spooning her from behind, and Veronica tucked under her chin. Betty feels utterly sated as Veronica heavy breathes, tickling her neck. Cheryl's grip tightens around her waist and Betty sighs.  
This is what content feels like.  
This is what what love feels like.  
Falling in love with the both of them had been inevitable, Betty thinks.  
Veronica had been almost instantaneous. Falling for Cheryl had happened two times, and that seems like fate.  
The three of them together move like clockwork. Ticking and moving in tandem. There are fights, there will always fights. But always ends like this. No one goes to bed angry.

Archie takes it about as well as they thought he would. The two girls he cares about the most (one being his ex girlfriend, one being his best friend) getting together with the girl who had always taunted them both.  
He comes around eventually, but it takes time, and effort, and a lot of Pops milkshakes.  
Jughead just smiles and hugs Betty with a grin on his face.

So yeah, Betty isn't sure if she agrees.

 

 


End file.
